Adult Concepts
by Valentina LaFontaine
Summary: Hela wants to know about the circle of life. Sigyn/Loki


"Da!" Hela called as she toddled into the dining hall. She held onto her doll tightly as her dark curls flipped into her face with her movements. Sigyn smiled at her as she fed another spoonful of oatmeal to Narvi. Loki was preoccupied in another magic book, but like every other morning he placed the book aside and picked up his darling daughter. She kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning, daddy." She smiled and ran to Sigyn. "Good morning, mummy." Sigyn kissed her head and motioned her to take her seat beside Vali.

"How did you sleep, little one?" Sigyn asked as she fed another spoonful of oatmeal to Narvi.

"I had a bad dream." She said.

"A nightmare?" Loki asked. "Hela, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Uh-huh." She argued reaching for her glass of milk.

Loki frowned. "Hela, what did we say about those common vocal noises. Use your words."

"Sorry." She took a sip and put the glass down. "I mean, yes."

"What was your nightmare about, sweetie?" Sigyn asked. She used her napkin to wipe the corner Narvi's mouth.

"Mummy, I heard thumping." Hela said.

"I did not hear thumping." Vali said.

"I did! And I heard moaning." Hela went on to say.

Loki and Sigyn exchanged looks. Loki took a sip from his goblet and cleared his throat. "I see."

"And it sounded like mummy was screaming."

Sigyn dropped her spoon and her pale cheeks turned red. Loki bit the inside of his lip to keep himself from laughing. Sigyn shot him a look that read, "you-better-fix-this-or-you'll-never-be-allowed-access-in our bed again."

"Were you and mummy wrestling again, daddy?"

Vali's leaned forward in interest. "Do you wrestle a lot, Father?" He asked.

Loki cleared his throat. "Yes, we were wrestling. It is what adults do in the privacy of their own room."

"Me and Vali-"

"Vali and I." Loki corrected.

"Vali and _I_ wrestle all the time. Why do you and mummy wrestle without your clothes on?"

Sigyn put her hands on her forehead. The servants coming in and out of the hall were pursing their lips shut to keep themselves from laughing. Loki shot them a look and with a twist of his hand a sharp pain struck them in the side of the face. They both turned to the other and eventually returned to their business. He placed his hands together and cleared his throat again.

"Well," he began. "When two people care about each other sometimes they choose to wrestle without clothes on."

Hela nodded her head. "Can I wrestle naked, daddy?"

"_No._" Sigyn said immediately. "I mean, no. When you're older and you have chosen a husband then you may wrestle without clothes on."

"Why do I have to wait till I'm married."

"That is how it is properly done." Loki said. "Now finish your breakfast."

Hela was silent for several minutes eating her breakfast in silence when she said. "Is that where babies comes from?"

Loki pursed his lips and turned to Sigyn for help. She touched her daughter's hand and said. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this during breakfast?"

"I want to know too." Vali said. "I'm finished, can I know?"

Narvi refused another spoonful and rocked in his seat. Hela looked up at Loki innocently and placed her hands under her chin. Loki cracked her fingers before answering.

"Sometimes children are conceived." He mumbled. "Sometimes it's for fun."

"Ew." Vali replied.

"How does it happen?" Hela asked growing more interested. Sigyn picked up Narvi.

"Children, it's time for our riding lessons." She said. Vali jumped up from his seat, but Hela remained.

"I want to know how the babies happen."

Loki leaned close to his daughter and wrapped an arm around her. "Hela, I will give you some sweeties if we end this discussion right now."

"I want six sweeties." She said. "No less."

He narrowed his eyes. "Three."

"Seven."

"Five."

"Eight."

"Four."

"Nine."

"Five and I'll extend your bedtime an extra hour for tonight." Hela rubbed her chin and held out her hand.

"We have an agreement."

He shook her hand and stood up from the dining hall practically relieved he wouldn't have to face another round of question until at least until tomorrow.


End file.
